Jump Light
Jump Force did a so so job at appeasing the audience. They got as much characters as they can muster in the roster with some DLC, however, while the movement of every character seems to be similar to Marvel vs Capcom Infinite isn't the only problem, it is also the gameplay as you and your team share health, and from what I see, that isn't a good idea. So I will be giving off the plot, the characters, ETC. Characters Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Naruto Uzamaki (Naruto) Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugou (My Hero Academia) Perfect Cell (Dragon Ball) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Old Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) (Alt. Costume) Ichigo Kurasaki (Bleach) Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Gotenks (Dragon Ball) Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball) Android 18 (Dragon Ball) Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Gaara (Naruto) Jiraiya (Naruto) Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) Crocodile (One Piece) Frieza (Dragon Ball) Son Goten (Dragon Ball) Neji Hyuga (Naruto) Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) Gintoki (Gintama) Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball) Krillin (Dragon Ball) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Trunks Briefs (Dragon Ball) Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Meisuke Nueno (Jigoku Sensei Nube) Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Minato Namikaze (Naruto) Koichi Hirose (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Usopp (One Piece) Rock Lee (Naruto) Ryo Saeba (City Hunter) Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) Broly (Dragon Ball) Lucy (Elfen Lied) Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Bardock (Dragon Ball) Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Jiren the Grey (Dragon Ball) Goku Black (Dragon Ball) Sassori (Naruto) Sanji (One Piece) Whitebeard (One Piece) Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Yami Yugi (Yu Gi Oh) Jaden Yuki (Yu Gi Oh) Shouta "Eraserhead" Aizawa (My Hero Academia) Gon Freecs (Hunter X Hunter) Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Muhammad Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Piccolo (Dragon Ball Brook (One Piece) Android 17 (Dragon Ball) Bundle 1: Boruto Uzamaki (Naruto) Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) Boa Hancock (One Piece) Yoshikage Kira/Kosaku Kawajiri (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) DLC Bundle 2: Franky (One Piece) Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Beerus (Dragon Ball) Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Hit (Dragon Ball) DLC Bundle 3: Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Son Goku GT (Dragon Ball) Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) DLC Bundle 4: Asta (Black Clover) Okuyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Hero Killer Stain (My Hero Academia) Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) DLC Bundle 5 Admiral Akainu (One Piece) Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) DLC BUNDLE 5: Might Guy (Naruto) Blackbeard (One Piece) Choji Akimichi (Naruto) Jolyne Kujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto) DLC Bundle 6: Senkuu Ishigami (Dr. Stone) Enrico Pucchi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball) Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) DLC Bundle 7: All For One (My Hero Academia) Johnny Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Tatsumi Oga and Baby Beel (Beelzebub) Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Josuke Higashikata 8 (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) DLC Bundle 8: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Tsukuyo (Gintama) Tsunayoshi Sawada (Reborn) Saiki Kusuo (Saiki Kusuo No Psi Nan) Raoh (Fist of the North Star) DLC Bundle 9: Toriko (Toriko) Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) Zebra (Toriko) Biscuit Krueger (Hunter X Hunter) Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) DLC Bundle 10: Seta Sojiro (Rurouni Kenshin) All Might (My Hero Academia) Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) Sabo (One Piece) Shinomori Aoshi (Rurouni Kenshin) DLC Bundle 11: Saito Hajime (Rurouni Kenshin) Kagura (Gintama) Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) Nami (One Piece) Nico Robin (One Piece) Gameplay There are numerous options to go through with the game. There is casual mode where you can just do a free play and get competitive. There are two options on how to play. Option A is the off-screen battle where you fight it out like you are in super smash bros with two stocks at least. Option B is a stamina battle like Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat however if you choose that, you get a choice of either a 1v1, 2v2, or 3v3. Regardless of what you choose, you have two meters. Meter 1 is an awakened meter. You can use it to transform into a stronger form such as Super Saiyan or Bankai. And that is just transformation 1. Transformation 2 is another transformation but way stronger. As in you can turn into Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta or Demon transformation Yusuke. The other meter is similar to Playstation All Stars Battle Royale. You have up to 3 supers. They are really called levels. Level 1 can be avoided or blocked, Level 2 may be a tad bit difficult to do so. Level 3 is the hardest to avoid but all can be stronger depending on what transformation you are in. No transformation does decent damage, transformation 1 can make a lotta damage, and transformation 2 isn't an insta-kill but it is more of "oh god, will I survive this?" Like smash bros, there are neutral specials, side specials, up specials and down specials. The up specials, tilt, or smash when in stamina mode is a way to send your opponents upward for an air combo like Marvel vs Capcom. Depending on what it is it could send one to a certain distance. Tilt sends them relatively high, special sends them at a legit range, and smash can send them the highest. Like Glacius during classic Killer Instinct High. Like many games, if you go for 2v2 or 3v3 and you switch characters, you can get your team character to tag in during the match full health while the character you just swapped out gets a cool down time. Another thing to add in both modes is parry. You can parry to punish your opponents. And of course there is a training mode, event match, classic mode, and adventure mode. Now adventure mode, that's the kicker. Story "Imagine right now, what does the world of the gods look like? Stop thinking because you're wrong, its these beings with power and will." -a quote by a random dude who probably never said this ever Somehow reality has been turned upside down. Many warriors, both good and evil have disappeared from their worlds and thus are forced into an entirely new multiverse. One where the world they live in is somewhat different. One similar to our very own. However the land is ruptured by the venoms, beings that were once long gone. As well as clones that Android 21 created. These venoms worked with these clones to spread chaos much to the leisure of upper power. You start the game as Goku as you travel around the land to defeat these clones and venoms all the while coming across some more characters in the process. Each character will have their own cut scene as the game progresses. To unlock characters, you would have to face a clone version of themselves where they are all dark and somewhat edgy. Once you defeat them, their colors will return to normal and they will join you. With a map similar to World of Light and platforming similar to Subspace Emissary. However it isn't as easy as simply asking them to join as the Venom have taken control of the fighters and thus must be stopped. This includes both heroes and villains. And yes, while it is difficult to have an entire army to be following you around so after you have gotten Deku, a turtle with a key on it will catch your character's eye and thus enter the turtle. It worked in Eyes of Heaven so why the hell not. The final battle starts with the entire cast there. Guns loaded, melee weapons drawn, spirits summoned, fighting energy pumped up, knuckles cracked, everyone is awaiting to meet the very person who is responsible for doing this to them. It turns out to be a massive threat of the universe. Imagine if Demigra, Heavenly DIO, and Promethius fused together. This being is known as the Host. This being is responsible for the fact that everyone is there in the first place. All for its entertainment. And I say it as it doesn't seem to have a gender at all. That would be the final battle. You vs the Host. The final battle will involve you to choose 3 characters. Boss fights Many stages will have some form of a boss fight. # Great Ape Vegeta (Dragon Ball) # Gorath's Tank (Fist of the North Star) # Arena Trap (My Hero Academia) # Fuji (Rurouni Kenshin) # Nine tailed Demon Fox (Naruto) # Pica (One Piece) # Death 13 (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) # Menos Grande (Bleach) # giant Janemba (Dragon Ball) # Great Ape Nappa (Dragon Ball) # Zekki (Jikoku Sensei Nube) # Great Ape Baby (Dragon Ball) # God of Death (Assassination Classroom) # Zorc the Dark One (Yu Gi Oh) # Hades (Saint Seiya) # Great Ape Bardock (Dragon Ball) # Hirudegarn (Dragon Ball) # Great Ape Broly (Dragon Ball) # Giant Lord Slug (Dragon Ball) # The Host The Host The host is a being that reads the lives of others in their respective manga. Specifically, the manga said character debuted in regardless if the character grew, such example is Android 17, while in Dragon Ball Super he does mature, his main debut would be when he was younger. The host is similar to Kronika from Mortal Kombat 11 as what they really want is only for the characters to fight. For the host's entertainment. Should you face it, they will come fourth with their first form where it is them that takes up most of the stage. It would fire some laser beams, homing attacks, etc. What would make it unique is that in the beginning of every battle, similar to Marvel Super Heroes by Capcom, the host would say some lines to which your character would respond and the fight starts The Host vs- Host: (Insert character). *Closes manga* To think you would make it this far. You are now but an embarrassment to the audience and thus must be reset. Your name, your progress, will all be but lost. Goku: I dunno what you just said, but I will not be going out without a fight! Jotaro: Tsk, good grief. Guess I gotta beat your ass to the ground. Naruto: I won't run away. I won't ever give up a fight! That's my ninja way! Deku: I will defeat you! I'm not quirkless anymore! Bakugou: Shut up and die asshole! Cell: Well then, this should be very intriguing. Luffy: Let's go then! You and me! Joseph: All I heard from that was you want me to beat your ass! Old Joseph: I'm gonna have to stop you there. Unlike you, I don't regret anything in my life! Ichigo: Lets go Zengetsu! We ain't done! Vegeta: Never underestimate a saiyan prince! Yusuke: I couldn't give a crap on what you said! I'll beat you to the ground! Gotenks: Haha! Jokes on you! We are two people in one! Kenpachi: Well now you caught my attention. Let's see you erase my life! Majin Buu: You no scare buu even if you make a scary face at Buu Hercule: Uhh....I am the great Hercule Satan! I will not succumb to you! (I need to change my pants) Android 18: gimme a break, like you can actually take me on Kenshiro: A single touch. That is all that is needed to win Gaara: You truly believe that? Show me then. Jiraiya: Your tricks won't work on me! I can take you on even if there are a hundred of you! Master Roshi: Delete my history? Screw that! I will defeat you before you can even do so! Byakuya: An interesting being. One that lacks manners yet is refined. Show me your strength Crocodile: Fine then. I'll give you two minutes Frieza: Ohohoho! You believe you can erase the great Frieza? Goten: You look funny Neji: do not speak to me if you are so weak Sasuke: In that case, let me ease your pain and end your life Momotaro: I look forward to this match! Gohan: I wouldn't underestimate me just yet Gintoki: Blah blah blah, I dozed off throughout that whole thing. What did you say? Law: oh please, I faced bigger opponents with better threats Zorro: Sorry not right now. I'm a bit busy. Tien: You truly believe that? Come on then! Krillin: In that case, let me show you how much my training has taken me! Kaguya: You have quite a mouth for a human. Allow me to end you once and for all Trunks: No, I will not surrender after everything I've been through! Polnareff: En Guarde then! let's see who's blade is faster! Josuke: Just try it! Like Moses with the red sea, I will part your bullcrap and beat you down! Nueno: I wouldn't do that if I were you, the students still need a teacher! DIO: Oh? You approach me? Rather than running away? Kuwabara: Shut your ass up so I can tear right through you, jackass! Jonathan: Wrong! With enough conviction, humans can do anything! Humans will grow! Let me demonstrate! Ace: Nah. I think I can keep goin' with my life. Minato: Oh really? Well then, guess this could help me keep my job as hokage Koichi: You could threaten me all you want when you know damn well that you and I will see each other in hell! Usopp: I will not return to my original ways! I have grown and you cannot take that away! Rock Lee: Master Guy, please watch over me and make sure I do not screw this up! Ryo: Well then who would be the one to cuddle with all those beautiful women out there? Medaka: Do what you can, but I will never abandon my post as student council president! Kenshin: There is no need. I do not regret my life as I can now only move forward Shikamaru: What a pain. Just shut it would ya? Broly: OH REALLY? THEN PROVE TO ME THAT YOU CAN! Lucy: Die. Korosensei: Oh dear? That can't be good. I promised the students to kill me. Yamcha: Don't count me out just yet pal! Bardock: Heh, then show me what you can do then. Meruem: If you believe that. You will die. Hiei: such pointless banter. Jiren: I shall destroy you for interfering with justice then. Do not expect mercy. Goku Black: You dare say such provocative language to a god?! Sasori: don't make a claim if you do not go through with it. Sanji: Well aren't you a cocky sucker?! Whitebeard: Mmm....If you plan to do that, then I have no choice but to end you. Kakashi: Let's make this quick then. Yugi: I wouldn't be so sure about that! It's time to duel! Jaden: All right then, this should be fun! Eraserhead: You aren't a real hero if you have more than one trick up your sleeve. Gon: Then I will go my full power! Killua: Sure whatever. Sakura: You won't live long enough to do that buddy! Misogi: Interesting? Does your ability compare to mine? Let us see. Avdol: I will not succumb to you. I have grown so much since. Piccolo: In that case, let's have at it then. Brook: If you would please good sir, get the hell out of my way. Android 17: You are an interesting opponent. This could be fun. Boruto: Do it and I will pummel your face in! Giorno: That is pointless. Do not make me repeat myself as that is useless and I hate useless things. Aizen: Well then, prove to me you have what it takes then! Hancock: No matter what I do, you will forgive me because I am beautiful Kira: I simply need to blow you up and I will return to my peaceful life Kosaku: I just wanted to live peacefully like a plant would, but you are disrupting my peace. Franky: Yeah I can give no crap at all because I don't care. Kars: Then I believe it is time for you to learn your place, human. Beerus: *Yawns* now then, fine, I will play with you for a while. Madara: Many have tried and failed, but you seem to be a worthy opponent. Show me. Hit: Target acquired. This should be simple. Caesar: An embarrassment you say? I believe you are referring to yourself. Rukia: I couldn't care less of your little tournament. All I know is that I can defeat you. Goku (GT): You are just underestimating me because I'm small aren't you?! Shishio: Interesting. In that case show me that you can do so. Kakyoin: be lost you say? I beg to differ. Another version of me will simply appear as anyone would do so. Asta: All right then old timer! Let's go then! Okuyasu: The hell did you say? I now want to beat your ass to the ground! Stain: You seem to lack a motive. That is what I hate most of you. Toguro: Do you truly believe you can erase me? You seem to believe you are a god. Seiya: I will not disappear until I find my sister! Iggy: grrrrr..... (Oh now I want to chew at your hair! When I do, you'll know you had it coming!) Pain: We are pain. We are god. We cannot disappear. Gohan (Teen): I will stop you right here and now. Renji: Is now really a good time to be cracking jokes? You are even weaker than I thought. Rohan: Fascinating. Once I beat you, I can have quite a character for my manga. Akainu: You will do no such thing! Because evil never wins! Zamasu: You have quite the courage and stupidity to make such claims to a god. Arale: Hey mister! or miss! Can we play? Hisoka: Ooh, a powerful opponent. This could be fun. Itachi: So this is where my life is at so far. An interesting development Might Guy: I accept your challenge! Show me what you got! Blackbeard: Your petty threats are nothing to me! Now disappear! Zehahaha! Choji: I-I don't care is you are some god! I will do everything I can to protect everyone! Jolyne: Gimme a break. I'll bash your face in before you can even do anything. Hinata: Naruto gave me my courage! You will not take that away! Senkuu: Oh please! Show me that you can actually back up such a claim! Pucchi: 1, 3, 5, 7. Count in odd numbers to calm myself then analyze the situation. Diavolo: I must seal up any hole that dares reveal my identity! Doppio: Yes boss....I will do what I can to help you. I must get rid of that manga. Omega Shenron: Even if you destroy my history, the world will still have their own darkness. Kaiba: In that case, let's duel! All For One: An interesting quirk. Being able to know everything from my past. I'll take it. Johnny: In that case, I must do the infinite spin and win this race! Tatsumi: oy, Beel, ready to deliver a beating?! Beel: Daa! Valentine: I will sacrifice any and everything to protect my country! Even my own history! Josuke 8: I will kick you around all day like a soccer ball if I have to as long as you start making sense! Bobobo-bo: I shall not let an evil such as yourself take control of my history! Not before my hair can stop you! Tsukuyo: oh? Is that so? Well then, let's see who's hand is faster Tsunayoshi: I will go through any and all extent to not fall to the likes of you! Saiki: What a pain. Raoh: Then show me your power! Prove to me you can do such a threat! Toriko: Sorry but that's not happening. I will not die until I made my full course meal! Grimmjow: And like that, I now have a reason to destroy you. Zebra: I make my own rules. You've gotta adapt to me! Biscuit: A history doesn't define a warrior. It's what they do with their lives. Tōshirō: All of my history is in a manga? What a pointless and childish ability. Saito: You dare speak that way? You must be incredibly, if not too confident. Kagura: If I am out of the picture, you know that things will go south for the show and the manga. Kurapika: I will defeat you before you even think of what you'll do. Nami: I have gone through a crapload of things! But this, and mark my words, this will not be one of them! Robin: In that case, I will keep my history away from you! I want and will live!Category:Characters Category:Anime